You Found Me
by JillAndTirianForever
Summary: ROMANCE Jill/Tirian. Tirian was really scared that night for Jill Pole rather than angry. Better and more romantic than how it sounds. please Read & Review!


**Another Jilrian oneshot from me and this one is more romantic. Takes place after the night Jill goes into the stable and takes Puzzel from Last Battle. Please Review!**

**Rated K+**

**Romance**

**Jill/Tirian**

* * *

Jill Pole tosses and turns in her bed. She didn't mean to disobey Tirian's orders by going into the stable that previous night to actually see a donkey was portraying Aslan all along. Tirian's words rushed back and forth in her mind after waking from a nightmare of Tirian actually punishing her if she were a man. A few seconds later she finally gave up trying to go back to sleep.

Getting up she slowly yawns and right after came a morning migrane. She rubbed her head for a while, even did a few neck exercises before getting up. She glances to Eustace and Poggin, they were both sound asleep. Jill then glances over to Tirian's bunk. It was empty. Jill thought he was probably out in front looking for some breakfast. Walking over to her right she walks up some stairs hoping it will lead outside. At the top there was a small hallway leading up to a door. Jill opens it and she breathes a sigh of relief.

A cool breeze hits her face with an aroma of flowers. She steps out at a battle balcony and looks over the scenery. High Mountain landscapes of pine trees surrounds her; a small glimpse of the sea shows a faint purple color. It must be almost dawn, Jill thought.

"Jill" A voice said a few feet beside her. Jill jumps and sees King Tirian beside her. She shockingly places her hand on her heart with a light chuckle.

"You scared me for a moment there." Jill's expression turns frightened again. "I'll just get out of your way and-." Jill starts to turn for the door.

"No," Tirian politely prompts. "Please stay, you're no trouble." Tirian softly grins at Jill. Jill grins back and went back to her position at the balcony. Tirian sighs and gradually slid closer to Jill.

"You scared me for a moment there too." Tirian leaned closer to Jill in a soft medium voice. Jill gleams at Tirian wide eyed. "What?When?" She asked.

Tirian turns facing Jill with his full body. "I was scared rather than angry with you last night. I'm sorry what I told you, I didn't mean it at all. Just when I always got scared I always acted aggressively to make it all go away."

A string of sunlight in the east shines on them and a bird begins to chirp in song. Jill creases a small smile on her confused face. "I didn't know you would care so much about what happens to me, good or bad."

Tirian shakes his head. "No I really do care." A moments silence and awkward staring took place. "I mean how else would I have my wondrous wood-maid if something bad ever happened to you?"

Jill chuckles "I thought I heard you say that last night, I wasn't sure at first." Jill looks at the beautiful sunrise. "That's cute." Tirian laughs with her. Jill blushes at Tirian's touch and tries tilting her head in a position where he didn't notice.

Jill's expression changes, "Still no matter how much I impressed you last night I still messed it up by disobeying you."

Tirian places his hand on Jill's shoulder and caresses it. "But as a loyal friend of Narnia I can also listen and approve my subjects ideas and suggestions." Jill still gazed at the sun, Tirian still saw a creasing smile on Jill's face. Tirian went on. "Also I never stopped being impressed with you Lady Jill."

Jill gleams at Tirian again. Tirian's eyes are very sincere. Jill didn't know what was going on at first and thought that she was still dreaming in her bunk downstairs. Tirian gently caresses Jill's face to her chin. He scoops her face up to his and kisses her softly on the lips. They both broke the kiss and Tirian slid his hand down touching Jill's hand. He steps back. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't take advantage of you, I just." Tirian scratches his head nervously.

"No," Jill began and pulled back on Tirian's hand. "I think you are simply amazing an-"

Jill got interrupted by a loud caw in the sky and an eagle quickly swoops down near them both. He lands on Tirian's other side.

"Farsight," Tirian exclaimed in excitement. "What are you doing here?"

Farsight coughs when he sees Jill, "I was wondering to talk alone with the King." Tirian looks at Jill, je grins at her, Jill does so back and waves and leaves downstairs.

Tirian turns to Farsight and the eagle waits to hear when Jill was far enough out of hearing range before he starts. "Tirian I've been searching long and hard for you for three days."

"That's because something came up and it's too much of a long story to start now. What I need you to do is fly back to Cair Paravel and give news for war, I'll be there by sundown to give the story." Tirian tries to prompt Farsight to leave then in there.

"Another thing sire," Farsight went on flapping his wings to balance. "Your mother the Queen has arranged another suitor for you to meet."

Tirian grimaced. A laugh was heard below in the field as Jill began stoking Puzzel and Jill said something to him that Tirian couldn't make out but whatever it was it sounded great coming from her he thought. "Well tell my mother that I've already found her." He said staring at Jill.


End file.
